vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rubicante
Summary Rubicante is the Archfiend of Fire and the leader of Golbez's Four Archfiends. Dubbed the "Autarch of Flame" he command nearly unparalleled control over the power of fire. However, despite his antagonistic status and his indirect role in the transmogrification and subsequent death of Edge's parents, Rubicante possesses a certain chivalrous spirit, demanding nothing less than his foe's full power and healing them before battle. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely Low 5-B | At least High 6-A, likely Low 5-B | 5-A Name: Rubicante, "Autarch of Flame" Origin: Final Fantasy IV Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archfiend of Fire, Leader of the Four Archfiends Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Healing, Can nullify any magical spell and absorb it to heal himself with his cloak Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Fought the entire end-game party at once, with Edge considering him to be out of his league alone) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Fought the entire party once more in the Giant of Babil along with the other Archfiends) | Large Planet level (Battled the party in the penultimate dungeon shortly before they went on to fight Gilgamesh) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Fought Cecil Harvey, who reacted to the shockwaves caused by the Giant of Babil swings) | At least Massively Hypersonic | Sub-Relativistic (Fights the party shortly before they face Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Small Planet Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Small Planet Class (Fought the entire party once more in the Giant of Babil along with the other Archfiends) | Large Planet Class (Can consistently damage the party members with his physical attacks) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Fought the entire end-game party at once and survived their attacks on his lonesome) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Fought the entire party once more in the Giant of Babil along with the other Archfiends) | Large Planet level (Battled the party in the penultimate dungeon shortly before they went on to fight Gilgamesh) Stamina: High (Fought the party continuously for an extended period of time and is superior to any one of them individually) Range: At least several hundred meters (Filled an entire room of the Tower of Babil with fire prior to his battle with the heroes) Standard Equipment: His Fire Cloak, which nullifies all magic and heals him Intelligence: The leader of the Four Archfiends and the Archfiend of Fire, Rubicante possesses nearly unparalleled mastery of fire, leading the invasion of the Kingdom of Eblan and burning it to the ground before the heroes are able to intervene. While he's chivalrous to a fault, healing the party before fighting them, he nevertheless proves an incredible challenge to them, with Edge noting that he is superior to any of them individually. Effortlessly setting entire battlefields ablaze with his signature Inferno attack, he repels his foes with massive blasts of fire while defending against magical attacks with his cloak. He is also pragmatic enough to take advantage of his cloak's properties, casting spells on it to heal himself while simultaneously damaging his foes. Weaknesses: Should his cloak somehow be removed, Rubicante is vulnerable to Ice-based attacks, Rubicante is somewhat chivalrous, and will thus heal his foe of all of their injuries before battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blizzara:' Rubicante unleashes a shower of jagged ice projectiles to deal moderate ice-elemental damage to all foes. He can also place himself in the line of fire to absorb the energy behind it with his cloak, healing him as well. *'Firaga:' Rubicante conjures numerous fireballs to rain down on his foes with sizable explosions, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Inferno:' Rubicante's signature attack, in which he lays waste to the entire battlefield with massive waves of fire, dealing massive fire-elemental damage. Key: Tower of Babil | Giant of Babil | The After Years Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5